During periods of cold weather, it is common for significant amounts of ice and snow to build up on a roof. The ice and snow can also accumulate on gutter covers, which may damage the cover or the gutter. The ice and snow on the roof, gutter covers, or both can create a “dam” effect causing melted water to flow back under the shingles and through the roof causing water damage to the roof and the interior of the house or building.